A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a target portion of a substrate. Lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that circumstance, a patterning structure, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC, and this pattern can be imaged onto a target portion (e.g. including part of, one or several dies) on a substrate (e.g. a silicon wafer) that has a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively exposed. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion at once, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through the projection beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction.
Although specific reference may be made in this text to the use of lithographic apparatus in the manufacture of ICs, it should be understood that the lithographic apparatus described herein may have other applications, such as the manufacture of integrated optical systems, guidance and detection patterns for magnetic domain memories, liquid-crystal displays (LCDs), thin-film magnetic heads, etc. The skilled artisan will appreciate that, in the context of such alternative applications, any use of the terms “wafer” or “die” herein may be considered as synonymous with the more general terms “substrate” or “target portion”, respectively. The substrate referred to herein may be processed, before or after exposure, in for example a track (a tool that typically applies a layer of resist to a substrate and develops the exposed resist) or a metrology or inspection tool. Where applicable, the disclosure herein may be applied to such and other substrate processing tools. Further, the substrate may be processed more than once, for example in order to create a multi-layer IC, so that the term substrate used herein may also refer to a substrate that already contains multiple processed layers.
The terms “radiation” and “beam” used herein encompass all types of electromagnetic radiation, including ultraviolet (UV) radiation (e.g. having a wavelength of 365, 248, 193, 157 or 126 nm) and extreme ultra-violet (EUV) radiation (e.g. having a wavelength in the range of 5-20 nm), as well as particle beams, such as ion beams or electron beams.
The term “patterning structure” used herein should be broadly interpreted as referring to a structure that can be used to impart a beam of radiation with a pattern in its cross-section such as to create a pattern in a target portion of the substrate. It should be noted that the pattern imparted to the beam of radiation may not exactly correspond to the desired pattern in the target portion of the substrate. Generally, the pattern imparted to the beam of radiation will correspond to a particular functional layer in a device being created in the target portion, such as an integrated circuit.
A patterning structure may be transmissive or reflective. Examples of patterning structures include masks, programmable mirror arrays, and programmable LCD panels. Masks are well known in lithography, and include mask types such as binary, alternating phase-shift, and attenuated phase-shift, as well as various hybrid mask types. An example of a programmable mirror array employs a matrix arrangement of small mirrors, each of which can be individually tilted so as to reflect an incoming radiation beam in different directions; in this manner, the reflected beam is patterned.
The support structure supports, i.e. bears the weight of, the patterning structure. It holds the patterning structure in a way depending on the orientation of the patterning structure, the design of the lithographic apparatus, and other conditions, such as for example whether or not the patterning structure is held in a vacuum environment. The support can use mechanical clamping, vacuum, or other clamping techniques, for example electrostatic clamping under vacuum conditions. The support structure may be a frame or a table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required and which may ensure that the patterning structure is at a desired position, for example, with respect to the projection system. Any use of the terms “reticle” or “mask” herein may be considered synonymous with the more general term “patterning structure”.
The term “projection system” used herein should be broadly interpreted as encompassing various types of projection system, including refractive optical systems, reflective optical systems, and catadioptric optical systems, as appropriate for example for the exposure radiation being used, or for other factors such as the use of an immersion fluid or the use of a vacuum. Any use of the term “lens” herein may be considered as synonymous with the more general term “projection system”.
The illumination system may also encompass various types of optical components, including refractive, reflective, and catadioptric optical components for directing, shaping, or controlling the beam of radiation, and such components may also be referred to below, collectively or singularly, as a “lens”.
The lithographic apparatus may be of a type having two (dual stage) or more substrate tables (and/or two or more mask tables). In such “multiple stage” machines the additional tables may be used in parallel, or preparatory steps may be carried out on one or more tables while one or more other tables are being used for exposure.
The lithographic apparatus may also be of a type wherein the substrate is immersed in a liquid having a relatively high refractive index, e.g. water, so as to fill a space between the final element of the projection system and the substrate. Immersion liquids may also be applied to other spaces in the lithographic apparatus, for example, between the mask and the first element of the projection system. Immersion techniques can be used to increase the numerical aperture of projection systems.
The term ‘light’ as used herein is not limited to electromagnetic radiation in the visible spectrum, but is intended to cover electromagnetic radiation of any suitable wavelength.
The pattern is imaged onto the target portion of the substrate using a lens known as a projection lens. When imaging the pattern onto the substrate it is desirable to ensure that an uppermost surface of the substrate (i.e. the surface onto which the pattern is to be imaged) lies within the focal plane of the projection lens. A level sensor may be used to determine the position of the uppermost surface of the substrate. If the level sensor indicates that the uppermost surface of the substrate does not lie in the focal plane of the projection lens, the height of a substrate table bearing the substrate may be adjusted accordingly.
The level sensor may also be used to measure any slope that may be present in the surface of the substrate, the substrate table being tilted accordingly to correct the slope.
The level sensor may be a valuable part of a lithographic projection apparatus. As the wavelengths used by lithographic apparatus become shorter, the focus depth of the projection lens reduces, and the accuracy of the level sensor may become increasingly important.
Level sensors used for lithographic projection apparatus may be subject to process dependency. Process dependency is a form of error in which level sensor measurements provide differing results depending on how a substrate being measured has previously been processed. For example, a level sensor may provide a particular height measurement for a wafer including a silicon substrate coated with a single layer of resist, and may provide a different height measurement for a wafer including a silicon substrate coated with several layers of resist, even if both wafers are at the same actual height. One error caused by process dependency is referred to as process dependent apparent surface depression, and is understood to be caused by an optical effect known as the Goos-Haenchen shift [ref: F. Goos and H. Haenchen, Ann. Phys. 1 (6), 333 (1947)]. The Goos-Haenchen shift is a lateral translation of light along a reflecting surface (in this case the resist) during reflection. The shift is dependent upon the material and layer structure of the substrate. As a result of process dependency, a substrate may not be correctly located in the focal plane of the projection lens. When this occurs, the resolution of a pattern imaged onto the substrate may be compromised.